


Some Fancy Wine- One Shot- Heartman x Reader

by TrashHuman



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Wine, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHuman/pseuds/TrashHuman
Summary: What you would say with some red wine in your blood?
Relationships: Heartman (Death Stranding)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Some Fancy Wine- One Shot- Heartman x Reader

A very long, bored and heavy sigh leave your lips and cross all long the room in Heartman’s lab. You was sitted in the couch, alone, pretty very bored. You looked around, again, watching all his stuffs, your still whole birthday cake in the table, with the consumed candles in a side. You had take them away before the wax mixed with the cream, but now you even was thinking in lit them again just to be busy with something. Was your fucking birthday and you wanted to leave, even when had been Heartman the one who invite you to celebrate it, even when he had done the cake, even when he had gotten some bottles of fancy wines, just for you two.  
The idea was have fun with him, talk a lot, maybe dance a little and see some funny movies, maybe have a snowfight outside, like when you was a kid, but not be sitted there, alone, waiting in the silence. He not even had sitted with you, a call bring all his attention and he just went to his room, almost a hour ago. You even went near his door just in case he was asleep or something, but he was talking, sometimes even too enthusiastic and happy to be a “only work” thing.  
You dizzy head make you pour the rest of your glass of red wine into your throat and you take the bottle next to you. Empty. That amaze you a little, since that usually you don’t drink that much. But fuck it, you take the other bottle in the ground, you open it and you re fill your glass.  
\- Stupid Heartman… “Will be fun!”- You groan, imitating him, mocking him- “Just you and me!” Stupid nerd…  
Frustrated, as a start. You waited that day since pretty long time, you had plans with him, you wanted to enjoy him. And there you was, alone, drinking another glass. Frustrated, a little mad, disappointed, jealous… The hour become two hours and the glasses were more frecuent.  
\- I’m so, so sorry, dear- Say Heartman, leaving finally his room, fast- They needed my opinion in something and…  
He stop, doubting a moment, looking you, sleeping weird in the couch, with the half glass of wine stuck between your thighs and two empty bottles apart, in the table, plus half one in the floor.  
\- Oh…- He walk slowly towards you and stood a moment, looking your red cheeks.  
He sigh softly, very regretful for leave you alone like that, and he tried to take the glass, doubting, being not able to take the courage to close his hand to your thighs. He check your face, before take the border of the glass with the tips of the fingers and pull very slow.  
\- I’m drinking that!- You jump, scaring him.  
\- God!!- He give a step back, holding his chest.  
\- Thief…- You mumble, taking the glass and drinking- Ew… Is too warm…  
\- What are you doing? You drink all that wine?  
\- Pfffffwellyeah- You shrug your shoulders- I was sooo BORED…  
\- Are you crazy?- He sit in your side, carefully, looking at you- That’s a strong wine, dear… You should not drink that much…  
\- And YOU should not leave me hereeee, alone and saaaad- You looked your empty glass and you shake it near his face- More.  
\- I will not give you more wine, you are really, really drunk.  
\- Fine, I will find it myself.  
You move to crawl awkwardly for all long the couch, trying to pass over him and trying to reach the bottle.  
\- No, no!- He try to stop you- Stop it!  
\- Is ffffineeee…- You keep moving, trying to pass your knee over his lap.  
Heartman saw how you was close to fall from the couch and to avoid it, he grab you as he could, without avoid grab one of your boobs.  
\- Oh God…- He hold you tight against his chest, blushing- Stop it…  
\- You don’t want to give me wine, you don’t wanted to celebrate with me, you don’t want me do anything!- You pushed him and you move back, to sit in the opposite end of the couch, mad and sad- Worst birthday ever!  
\- Sweety…- The man look at you, a little hurted- I’m so sorry… Okay?  
\- You always sorry- You mocking him again- Sorry because the cardiac arrest. Sorry because the surgery. Sorry because I need therapy. Sorry because I need to work in the field. Sorry for Sam. Sorry for the other Sam. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry… You wear down that damn word…  
\- I’m s…- He stop and sigh soft, lowering his face- Yeah…  
\- Oh noooo… DON’T GET SAD!  
You clumsily move towards him to just sit in his lap, face to him, to hug tight his head.  
\- W-what the f…?- He mumble, blinking, confused, with his mouth close your ear.  
\- I hate when you are sad… You make me want to cry…- You hug him more, buring your own face in his neck- I only want you be happy…  
\- Oh dear…- He smile softly, touched- I’m happy…  
\- HOW I WILL KNOW THAT?- You straight up, taking the collar of his shirt and pulling him- You always have that soft puppy sad face! I hate it!  
\- I’m… sorry?- He looked at you, more confused, with the raised hands.  
\- Sometimes I want to PUNCH IT!- You shake him soft- You are so stupid! Or your glasses don’t work?!  
\- Honey… I don’t really know about what you are talking about…  
\- But you… You spend two fucking hours talking thereeee- You pointed his room- I feel so lonely here! You was happy there!  
\- Was work, I told you…  
\- You was talking with a woman!  
\- For work, yes…  
\- Traitor- You reach your hand and with a finger you take cream of your cake before make dirty his cheek.  
\- What…?- He gasp- You ruin your cake!  
\- Oh! True! Is mine!- You bend over him to lick amply his cheek to clean him- Yeah, is good!  
\- What you are… d-doing?- He get tensed, blushing.  
\- Cake…- You smile and you take more cream in your finger before to put it close his face- Try it, is tasty!  
\- I k-know is tasty, I made it…  
\- Try it…  
\- I’m fine…  
\- PLEASE?- You beg with your most irresistible face.  
\- God…- He breathe and shyly suck a little of the cream of your finger.  
\- You are too shy, you need maybe some wine…- You giggle foolishly- You have some cream there…  
Instead to clean his lip with your fingers, you just kiss him, sloppy, leaving him partially in shock.  
\- Clean!- You smile.  
\- L-lord… Why I let you get this drunk? Come on, you need to sleep… Tomorrow you will have a hangover but at least you will be yourself again…  
\- Sleep?- You smile amply- Together?  
\- What? No!- He blush hard- Come on, stand up…  
\- Carry me!  
\- Damn…- He sigh, thinking- Well… is not a bad idea, you are too drunk to walk… Okay… hold yourself…  
You hold tight his shoulders and he hold your waist and butt as he stand up slowly.  
\- Holy shit… You are heavy- He complain, walking slowly.  
\- You call me fat?- You shake him- You are so rude!  
\- Don’t do that!- He lean against a wall, to avoid fall- You will make me fall! You are not fat! Calm down!  
\- Oh! Good!- You hugged more his neck and kissed several times his jaw.  
\- Don’t do that neither…- He shiver soft, walking- Try to do nothing, please…  
\- Why nooot?- Your kisses go more around his jaw and neck- You are soooo handsome…  
\- Because your blood is so filled with alcohol that you can find attractive even a BT…  
\- I find you attractive always, my silly, handsome, adorable nerd…  
Heartman get hurried to reach his bedroom and being there, he slowly put you down in his bed.  
\- Now come here and let’s kiss- You giggle, opening your arms.  
\- No…- He take a blanket and cover you, before sit in your side.  
\- Why noooottt?- You gasp a moment- You don’t love meee?  
\- I…- He doubt a moment and cough soft- Yes, I do…  
\- You dooooo?- You tried to hug him, smiling as never- Honeyyyy!  
\- Calm down…- He smile softly, helping you to lay down.  
\- I love you sooooooooooooooo much- You look at him with shiny eyes.  
\- You don’t, you are drunk…- He get a little sad.  
\- I’m not drunkkkk!  
\- Yes you are- He deny soft- Is the alcohol talking, not you…  
\- Is. Not! I’m serious!  
\- No, you don’t…  
Heartman look at you, with a sad smile, before his hand start to rub slow your hair. That seems to calm you enormously, and your eyes get smaller.  
\- You are a big, stupid goofy…- You cuddle more below the blankets- And I love that… If you are so sure, ask me when I be “not drunk”, then, smart nerd…  
\- What?- He blush a little.  
\- You saaaaid it, I don’t love you because I’m drunk. Ask me tomorrow… I will love you then too…  
\- Yeah… For that I will need a bottle of wine… I’m not that brave…- He mumble more to himself.  
\- You are dumb- You cuddle even more, resting your head in his lap and yawning- I would die for you…  
\- You don’t have to…- He whisper, combing very slow your hair, seeing your sleepy smile- I’m the one who would die a millon times for you…  
His soft blue eyes watch you fall asleep as a stone in time record, as his mind worked so fast as never before. Maybe you was saying the truth, maybe you trully loved him, but that will be an enigma, at least until tomorrow. He needed know the truth hidden behind the effect of these bottles of fancy wine.  
End


End file.
